Hello, Hello
by Lazarus Risen
Summary: “I’ve been watching you,” Elle continued, her right hand resting on his chest as her other hand ran its fingers through his hair. “You’re lonely.” Adam/Elle; spoilers for season 2.


**WARNING:** Some graphic sexual content.

* * *

"Hey there!"

The young Elle Bishop came bounding into Adam's cell, an eager grin on her face.

Adam flinched away reflexively, remembering what had happened the last time she had been in here - she'd nearly fried his skin off. Not exactly a welcome memory. "Hello."

"Are you scared of me?" She seemed to become elated by the prospect of having frightened him, and her shoulders straightened importantly.

"No, I was just startled. What is it that you want?"

She sagged a little bit. "Oh. Well - I was bored. I wanted someone to talk to."

"I thank you for gracing me with your company," Adam said, letting only a hint of sarcasm seep through his syllables, "but I'm rather busy at the moment, little one."

"Don't call me _little._" Her hand started glowing. "I'm _ten._"

"Terribly sorry." He couldn't fight the smirk taking over his face. "Calm down, now. Don't want to hurt anyone with those bolts of yours, do you?"

"Maybe I do. You can't get hurt, though." The glow faded away, but she still looked surly. "You're not busy, either. You just sit there all day. You never _do_ anything."

"Not much to do, is there?" He picked at his fingernails idly.

"_Tell_ me about it." She rolled her eyes and plopped next to him on the bed, legs swinging. "They keep me in here _all day._ I never get to _leave_."

"You and I have that in common, at least."

"We have more in common than that!" She sounded offended.

"Such as?" He looked back at her, still smirking.

"We both… have blonde hair… and we're both special."

He nodded, his smirk deepening. "Ah, but you're a rather different sort of special, I'd say."

Elle seemed to take this as a compliment - she beamed and her eyes lit up. "I like you!"

"Why, thank you."

"No one ever talks to me here. They all just tell me to go away or to play with my dolls. But I don't want to play with dolls." She pursed her lips. "So I just zap my dolls and then I go around and I zap some people in these rooms because it's fun. Then I get in trouble, though. Do you want to get married?"

Adam blinked. "Sorry?"

"My daddy says when two people like each other they get married. Do you like me?"

"Of course." There was no harm in humoring her, he supposed, if it would get her out of here.

She clapped her hands in delight. "Cool! Now I just gotta give you a ring and we'll be married!" She pulled something out of her pocket - it was a golden wedding band, engraved with curlicues.

"Where did you get that?" Adam murmured, looking at the ring closely.

"It was my daddy's, from before my mommy died. He doesn't wear it anymore, so he won't be needing it. Now it's yours!" She extended her palm expectantly.

Adam gingerly took the ring out of her hand and placed it on his finger. "Happy now?"

"Yep! Oh, wait - " She dug into her pocket again and put on a diamond wedding ring. The ring was too large for her, and the diamond looked comically huge on her small finger. "Now we're married!"

"Huzzah."

She furrowed her brows. "What does that mean?"

"It means, essentially, 'hurray'," he explained, and she grinned again.

"Cool! Okay, now there's just the honeymoon." Her brows furrowed again. "I don't know what happens then, though. I think we're supposed to go to Hawaii or something."

"We can save that for later," Adam assured her.

"Okay!" She gave him a quick hug, said "Bye!" and bounded out of the room, hair swinging behind her.

Adam watched her go, then took the ring off of his finger. He inspected it for a couple moments - then took his wedding necklace out from under his shirt and put the band with the rest.

* * *

"It's my birthday," said a chirpy voice from the doorway. Adam looked up; Elle was leaning against the doorjamb, wearing an impossibly short skirt and a rather revealing shirt that dipped well below the neckline. Adam couldn't help but glance quickly - her breasts looked soft, round, supple, and he would've gotten hard right then had he not have already learned to control that particularly jumpy member around this one.

"Happy birthday," he said, and a teasing smile curled up her face.

"It's my eighteenth," she said significantly.

"What a coincidence. It'll be my three hundred and fifty-second in a few months."

She giggled like an insipid child, Adam thought in annoyance to himself as Elle laughed and stepped seductively into the room.

"Always had a thing for older men," she said.

"Hmm, I'll bet you have." He looked her up and down - oh, for God's sake, he _was_ human, wasn't he? It really wasn't fair how attractive she was, considering that she was _Bob's_ daughter, of all people.

Elle seemed to relish in the look that he was giving her body - her face was turning slightly pink, and her eyes sparked. "Like what you see?"

He made a noncommittal noise and turned his head away slightly. "Sorry I don't have a present for you. I wasn't aware of the occasion."

"Oh, you didn't need to get me anything." She climbed onto his bed and rubbed her ankle against his leg. "I want to give _you_ something instead."

"Really? And what might that be?" He peered at her out of the corner of his eye.

Elle shifted herself closer, so that her lips were just grazing his ear. She breathed, "My virginity."

Adam let out a puff of air. "And why would you want to give me that?"

"Because." She shimmied herself even closer, fingers gently stroking his chest, his face, his arms. "I like you." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I've liked you for a while."

"Have you." It wasn't a question - he'd suspected as much, from the constant lusty looks she'd been giving him over the past several years.

"I've been watching you," Elle continued, her right hand resting on his chest as her other hand ran its fingers through his hair. "You're lonely."

He turned his head back to her, an eyebrow raised. She was more observant than he'd given her credit for. "A bit hard not to be, considering I've been in this cell for almost thirty years," he replied.

"It's more than that." She looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "You're just… lonely."

He gulped, despite himself.

"It's okay, though." A huge grin took over her face, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I am, too. So now we won't be lonely anymore. Besides…" She laughed and waved her hand in front of his face - she was wearing that wedding ring from years ago. "We haven't had our honeymoon yet!"

"You're incredibly naïve," Adam said quietly. "You should go."

Elle pouted, and enclosed her arms more tightly around him. "No."

Her breasts were pressed flush and hot against him, and he held back the moan that threatened to escape from his mouth. "Your father won't like this."

"Daddy doesn't like _anything._ Might as well have some fun, huh?" She nibbled gently on his ear, and he bit his lip so hard he could taste blood, then felt the wound heal itself.

Elle's hand slid down to his pants, and Adam couldn't stop the groan that was slowly pulled out of him as Elle's fingers rubbed his balls through the soft fabric.

She giggled again. "You _do_ like it!" She sounded very proud of herself.

"Oh, damn it all," he mumbled to himself, and abruptly grabbed Elle's forearms and pushed her flat-backed on the bed. She looked stunned.

"Know that I'm only doing this because I haven't had sex in years," he told her. "Also know that I feel absolutely no amount of affection for you whatsoever, and that, in fact, I am rather _contemptuous_ of you. Do you still want to do this?"

She bit her lip and hesitated, but nodded.

"Fine." He yanked down his pants unceremoniously, and started un-buttoning her shirt. She squirmed a little under his touch, and he ignored the jolt of annoyance that went through him.

He could not, however, ignore the _actual_ jolt that Elle suddenly sent coursing through his nerves.

A strange, choked gasp fell out of his mouth - it was painful, yes, but the pain was _nothing_ compared to the adrenaline rush.

She gazed up at him with an eager look in her eyes, still biting her lip.

"Well," he finally said after a few moments, "that was different."

Elle let out a breath. "Good," she said, and wrapped her arms around him. "Now fuck me."

"Happy to oblige." Adam finished un-buttoning her shirt, then hitched her skirt up above her thighs. Elle moaned faintly as he pulled down her lace panties and laid himself on top of her, gently biting her neck.

She twitched as his cock rubbed up against her crotch, and her nails dug into the soft flesh just above his ass.

"Oh my God…" she muttered as Adam started kissing downwards until he reached her breasts, rubbing a nipple with his thumb. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips, and Adam almost cried out at the contact. Elle shocked him again, and watched in fascination as the black burn on his chest quickly faded away.

He panted. "Right. Let's get on with it." She was a little wet, but not really, and he knew he should make her come in order to make it less painful for her, but he couldn't be bothered.

He slipped inside of her, and the strange noise dropped out of him again as he felt how tight she was - so tight, and warm - Elle let out a little whine of pain, and she clenched around him.

"Aah…" Her face pinched as Adam thrust, and her nails dug in harder. "Ow… ugh, goddammit…"

The pleasure came through in large waves that wracked his entire body, made him shudder and shake inside of her, and after a few minutes, with a final thrust, he came, and he groaned in satisfaction into the air.

He rolled off of her, breathing heavily. Elle's face was still pinched, but she was breathing heavily also.

"So," she said, "_that's_ what everyone's been talking about." She sounded a little confused. "That _hurt._"

Adam made a mock-sympathetic noise, but didn't say anything.

"Did I _bleed_?" Elle sounded shocked as she looked down and saw the bit of blood on the white sheets.

"It happens. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh." They both lay there silently for a while, until Elle pulled up her underwear, pulled down her skirt, and stood up.

"I guess I'll - " she started, when suddenly she looked horrified.

"What?" Adam sat up and turned to see what she was looking at - Bob was standing in front of the large window, looking absolutely _furious._

"Oh, _fuck_," Elle said, and Adam had to agree with this sentiment.

"_What_ is going on in here?!" Bob yelled, and angrily stormed into the cell. "Elle, what did he do to you?!"

Elle appeared at a loss for words for a couple seconds… then tears started to fill her eyes, and her lower lip trembled.

"Oh, Daddy… he… he…" She began to sob, and Bob's face turned a livid shade of red.

"You - you - !" Bob sputtered at Adam, spit flying out of his mouth.

Then he punched Adam in the face.

Adam fell back against the wall and rubbed his cheek. "I didn't _do_ anything to her!"

"You _hurt_ my _little girl_!" Bob went over to hug the crying Elle, and glared at Adam so intensely that it was rather a surprise that beams weren't shooting out of his eyes. "You are going to _pay_ for this; mark my words."

Bob quickly ushered Elle out of the room, and Elle winked at Adam before the door closed shut behind them.

Adam pounded his pillow furiously. _That bloody bitch,_ he thought.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Adam's eyes flickered open. Elle was standing over him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey," she said softly.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably. He tugged at his pillow.

"I just wanted to talk."

"I highly doubt _that_," Adam said, and turned to the wall. "I'm trying to sleep."

"It's noon." She sat carefully on the edge of his bed, still petting his hair. "Most people are up by now."

"Well, I'm not most people, am I?" He paused. "Please go away."

Elle sighed in exasperation, like she was dealing with a small child. "Is this about that thing from a couple years ago? You can really hold a grudge, can't you?"

Adam stifled a chuckle. "They haven't fed me since that day, you know, not to mention the various torturous devices your father 'experimented' with on me. Forgive me if I'm not inclined to like you very much at the moment."

Elle didn't say anything for several seconds, then Adam felt her lie down next to him. Her fingers entwined with his and she breathed on his neck.

"Please," she whispered. "You're the only one who gets me."

He didn't respond.

"Adam?" She squeezed his hand.

"Get out," he said quietly.

She seemed to turn into stone next to him - and with one swift movement, she was gone.

(But not before she sent a particularly nasty bolt his way and threw their "wedding" ring at him.)

* * *

"You disappointed me, Peter… and just when I thought we were getting to know each other…" said Elle's voice from behind them.

_Shit._ "There's a warehouse in Montreal," Adam said quickly to Peter. "121 Rue Saint-Jacques. Meet there."

They separated, Adam running back for the door - when Elle sent a large stream of electricity at him, flinging him against the wall. She then sent one at Peter, yelled at the Haitian to go after him, and Adam started running again.

He turned the corner, Elle hot on his heels, firing bolt after bolt at him. He dodged most of them, until finally one caught him right in the back and he fell to the ground with a shout.

"Hello, Adam," Elle said, voice dripping with false sweetness, as Adam groaned and slowly rolled face-up on the ground.

She bent over him, smiling. "Daddy's gonna be so proud of me when I bring you back in…"

_Dammit, gotta think of a plan gotta do something - _He did the only thing he could think of - he kissed her hungrily on the mouth, her gasp of surprise fluttering down his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Elle," he whispered, pulling away. "For everything."

She blinked rapidly at him, her chest heaving up and down.

"You were right, you know," he continued, trying to make his voice as smooth and silky as he possibly could. "We do have a lot in common. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it, but… you are everything I've ever needed."

"I don't believe you." Her voice shook slightly, betraying her.

"I'll prove it." He reached down his shirt and pulled out his wedding necklace. Elle's eyes widened slightly at all of the rings hanging off of it. "Do you see your ring here?" He unclasped the necklace and slid the ring off. "I kept it here, with all of the others. But it's yours."

Elle said nothing, just stared.

"We'll get married for real, soon. After I've taken care of a few things. But I need to know if I can trust you. Can I, Elle? Can I trust you to help me?"

She gulped, but nodded.

"You have to promise."

"I promise," she said, so low he could barely hear her. He slipped the ring on her finger, then grabbed her arm and stood up.

"I love you, Elle." His stomach dropped. She couldn't possibly believe him - it had sounded fake even to himself…

But clearly she had, because she looked up at him so adoringly that it was rather sickening.

"I'll see you soon," he added, quickly kissed her on the cheek, and ran.

Ah, well. It was always good to have a back-up plan, should Peter get into a spot of trouble and suddenly become unavailable.


End file.
